My love for you is leathal
by Jennythehomicidalmainac
Summary: It has been 2 years since the whole knife attack thing, and Johnny is thinking about Devi , he goes and visit to apologize , but Devi doesn't know if she can accept it or not and leaves. He leaves her apartment full of sadness. That night Johnny goes to a club in town and sees a certain someone there, they end up getting drunk amd one thing leads to another. I don't own jthm!
1. The visit

Your love is killing me

A jthm story

I don't own Johnny or Devi , or any of the jthm characters! Johen Vasquez does:) I wish I did though! It's been 2 years since Johnny has seen Devi over the knife attack thing. Johnny begins to think about her after 2 long years, he wonders if she would want to see him, or just run away from him and call the police he decides to visit her and ,but when he bumps into a certain someone at a club, they both get drunk and one thing leads to another.

Chapter one

The love for you is leathal

Johnny's POV: "I sit on a beat up couch in the living room watching some god awful horror movie, I sat there, brain freezy in one hand , chips in the other, laughing at the screams and cheesy effects of the deaths. Then I started to think of her... Her silky purple hair, her beautiful facial features, her lovely curves...and that smile. Suddenly saddens filled his head, What if she Dosent want to see me... I-I don't want to hurt her again... Tears fill his eyes and he begins to cry".. "OH DEVI! IM SORRY!" I scream as I throw one of my knives out the open window , I hear a scream of a random person who got hit with the knife. I smile a little at the sound, nothing like a scream of pure terror to make one feel happy! I shut off the tv and go into the kitchen, blood splattered everywhere... An arm here a foot there. I sit down at they old wooden table , and think about wether or not I should visit Devi. As I pondered on the thought nail bunny floated in, I already knew what he was going to ask, so I looked up at him and sighed. What do you want nail bunny! I'm not in the mood! He floated over to me and stopped above my head." Nny, I know your thinking about Devi, go and visit her...she might not get mad at you and run away. Tell her your sorry and see what she says, maybe things will be alright". I look at nail bunny and give him a smile... Okay I will! I get up from the chair and run my fingers through my hair, next I grab my knife and put it in my boot for safety. Before I go, I look in the cracked mirror by the front door, satisfied with my appearance I walk out the door , down the road to the apartment where I met my match. I get closer to the apartment complex and reach the door to the lobby, the guy at the counter was aleep, his drool pooling around him, "gross bastard... " I mumble to myself as I go to elevator and walk inside. The doors shut and I pushed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator shut the doors amd began its quick descend up, the elevator stops amd opens the doors, I walk out amd go down the hall and stop infront of her room, I knock on her door and wait. I hear her foots steps walk towards the door, "coming! "She says. My heart skips a beat as she opens the door and steps out, she looked so beautiful . She lookers at me with utter shock. Devi, I say , oh Devi I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you...please...please forgive me...I-I love you. N-nny , she says, nny I-I don't know what to say... She steps back, afraid he might try to kill her again... She slowly closes the door... Nny I'm sorry , I-I don't know if I can forgive you but...but... Tears we'll up in her eyes, oh Johnny...I'll think about it.. With that she shuts the door. I feel the tears run down my face as I go down the elevator,out the front door and down the road back to my house sobbing.

This was my first chapter to my first story!:) I hope you guys like it:) other chapters will be coming soon!:)


	2. The night club

Chapter 2

The night club  
The second chapter to your love is killing me. Again I don't own jthm or any characters, except my ocs:) enjoy!:)

Devi's POV: I sigh as I put on my dress, I can't believe he came here and apologized! I should of called the cops...,...but he was really sweet about it and he looked like he was about to cry , and I was an asshole for being so short and slamming the door in his face...but then again what if it was a trap and he was gonna" immortalize the moment" again like he did on our first date. *She sighs and puts on the last bit of makeup* Maybe at this club I'll forget about him... *Sighs* or I'll keep thinking about him! Shit! Why do I always do this! She walks down the hall to the elevator, then walks out the from door and to the club.

Johnny's POV: I sigh as I walk into the club. Maybe Devi really does hate me and is scared of me... I sit on the bar stool and prop my chin up with my elbows. I must be a sick person to her, oh Devi I'm sorry. Suddenly the bartender gives nny a drink.

Bartender: gives Johnny a glass of beer. Here,looks like you needed this... He smiles at Johnny and winks at him. If ya need more just ask. Johnny looks at the yellowy alcoholic substance in the glass before him, he looks at the bartender and pushes it back. I don't drink, but thanks.. Johnny says. The bartender pushes it back to him and says, try it you might like it. With that the bartender leaves.

Johnny: looks at the glass of beer and grabs it. Here goes nothing... He drinks all of it and puts the glass down, he smiles looking like he's drunk. Wow that was* hic* good! Johnny calls the bartender to give him more, after five drinks of beer nny is completely drunk. Maaaaannnn thissssss ssssstuff isssss *hic* goood! Giggling and hiccuping he stumbles over to the dame floor where Devi is already drunk to. Nny finds Devi amd stumbles over to her. Heey *hic* Devi! Devi spins around and smiles finding a really drunk nny dancing. Hey nny* hic* Devi says as she begins to dance with him. I'm soo sorry for trying to kill you Devi! I slur, I-I never wanna* hic* hurt you! I kiss her, her lips are so soft. She kisses back running her hands through his hair* she stops for a second and whispers in his ear. Oh Johnny , I forgive you. They go back to kissing , before Devi could kiss nny she hiccuped loudly and blushes. Sorry nny... I pull her closer and kiss her gently and whisper, it's alright Devi I think your hiccups are sexy. I keep kissing her , running my hands through her soft hair.

Devi's POV: my mind reels as I kiss him, I'm really drunk but who gives a fuck anyway... I run my hands through his hair , his lips are so soft...god I want him so bad right now! I suck on his neck for a while and here him moan. I smile and kiss him again. The feeling of his hands touching is wonderful...I grind on him,making him pull at my dress abit. I stop and seductively whisper in his ear: wanna go to your place?* Hic* Johnny nods and picks me up. Bridal style and walks outside to his house.

Johnny's POV: I walk to my house and walk through the door and into my bedroom,I gently drop her I'm my bed and take her dress of. I take off my clothes and lie on top of her , kissing her all over and grinding on her. She moans in pure exstacy and kisses me. Ohhhh * hic* Johnny! Devi moans as she kisses him. I thrust in her gently and she moans loudly. I smile at her and say, I love you Devi... She moans and says I love you too. Devi move on top of him and begins to grind on him gently and kisses him, she thrusts gently making him moan. Johnny goes on top and does the same thing to Devi.

Devi 's POV: I moan loudly as Johnny begins to thrust harder , he moans to. I kiss him up his stomach to his lips and whispers in his ear,I love you nny, so much. I moan louder as he thrusts harder and harder into me, he rubs my breasts with his hands. I moan louder. As we both hit the climax we moan together. He lies on top of me, smiling. Our sweaty bodies entwined together. We both kiss again. Goodnight nny,I say , smiling sleepily. Nny says good night to and whispers I love you. He falls asleep cuddling me...I think it's cute...I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Woah! That was an intense chapter!:) lol:) next chapter coming soon:)


End file.
